


Black Knee Highs and Coffee

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee, Cute, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Keith is Boss, looking for someone to grab his coffee.That someone just happens to be Lance, who likes making fast moves.KlanceNo Shame, No Gain





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



> Comments loved and the art that brought this story to life.
> 
> http://yaxxm.tumblr.com/post/157477849986/keith-kitty-stocking-kogane

sixelamarrsixelamarr  
Well I was going to go Intern Lance and Boss Keith, but College AU works good too  
sixelamarrsixelamarr  
So, it starts, 2nd year at College for Keith  
YaxxmYaxxm  
holy FUCKKCCK  
omfg  
THATS A GOOD ONE THE BOSS INTERN ONE AHHHH  
sixelamarrsixelamarr  
So College au or Boss and Intern one  
YaxxmYaxxm  
second ONEEE  
sixelamarrsixelamarr  
As you wish!

 

****

It started out, like any other intern interview. Bright faces and dreams ready to be crushed by the youngest Boss in Voltron Inc. history.

Keith should have turned the 8th intern away but that smirk was challenging him, daring him to say no.

Those words that rolled off of the slightly taller man's lips, was almost driving Keith crazy and he didn't even know his name yet

"So let me guess, you like a little brandy with your coffee in the morning?" The intern cracked, causing Keith to glare at him. He could play along.

"If you think you are up to the challenge number 8." His eyes scanned the paper, reading the name mentally in his head. Lance was his name and from here, the man looked like all talk and no play. Not with a smile like that anyway.

Lance was about to say something witty, but bit it back, not wanting to lose his chance at a good job. He had heard stories of how quickly people left, the longest being three days.

"Coffee with Brandy it is then...." Lance got up, leaving the bosses office in a hurry. He closed the office door behind him, before looking around the area in which he was at. Other workers seemed to quickly vanish. Lance catching the whispers of a bet going on. 

He broke into a smirk, hoping to find someone who could help him. "Anyone know where the I can find some Brandy?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one hand raise high above a cubical, the half empty bottle in hand. Lance swallowed hard, wonder how bad his new "boss" really was if a bottle was that readily available. 

Lance walked over, a proud look on his face as he made his way over. The redheaded man sighed, handing it over. "I have to admit, you have bawls asking for something like this out loud." He went to pass the bottle over to Lance, but stopped and pulled away.

"How old are you?" The redheaded man asked, leaving Lance to grab empty air. 

"Twenty...One...?" He cracked out, leaving the redhead to pass it over. 

"Just so you know, I'm betting $200 on you..." He looked over at the man. “Do I need to go higher?”

Lance gave a small salute and a wink. "Thank you kind sir! Now if you don't mind, "kindly" telling me where I can find the coffee..." His gaze followed the man’s gesture towards the coffee station. 

Lance grabbed a cup off coffee, pouring the brandy in it. He looked in a mirror and smiled. 

"Damn when I'm good, I'm good." He got the brandy with easy and knew the 1st task was almost done. He was set for this job, he was made for this job.

Next was just giving the drink to Keith. With a little skip to his step, he figured it wasn't going to be as bad as he was told.

He walked back into Keith's office, forgetting to knock in his haste. The smirk on his face quickly fell to shock as he saw Keith before him. His boss, for not even an hour, was sitting on his desk, pulling on some knee high black cat leggings.

Keith looked Mortified.

He forgot to lock the damn door

Lance quickly walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it in the process. There was no way in hell he was going to pass this up. It wasn't everyday you caught your boss playing "dress up." He glanced over, with a sly smile, fighting the blush on his face.

Leaving Keith to pull up his pants in haste. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon..."

Lance couldn't help but enjoy the growing blush on the man's face. 

"Well, I am fast...In more ways than one...."

Keith narrowed his eyes. He'd seen that look before. It was the look of Blackmail. 

"So you caught me. What do you want from me to keep your mouth shut?" Keith said it so cold, it almost hurt Lance.

Lance leaned back on the door, a frown on his face. 

"Nothing but a job really...But if you insist...You, Me, a date at 6 tonight...?" Lance threw the last part in, rushed. What was the worst he could do, fire him under an hour?

Keith blinked in shock, taken back by that answer. 

"What? You are joking right?" Keith could not understand the man before him, nor when he walked up with coffee in hand. 

"You know, a job, a date. Here's your coffee with Brandy..." Lance handed it to him  
his soft hands touching Keith's warm ones

"Where the hell did you find Brandy so fast?" Keith looked down at the coffee, he couldn't look at the man before him. This was new, normally people demanded other things, like money or worse, never "just a date."

"I just asked and it appeared..." Lance smirked, lifting Keith's face up to look at him. "Like I'm going to ask you again. Would you like to go on a date tonight? If not, we can go another time?"

Keith needed his damn coffee to think, so before saying anything, he sipped away at it. The liquid was warm, in more ways than one. It still wasn't suppressing the blush on his face, that was for damn sure

"You are different, that's for damn sure..." Keith leaned back on his desk, drinking away as he kept his eyes on the man before him. Lance flashed him that smile that set him off last time. It was then it hit Keith. That smile made his heart flutter...

"Don't leave me hanging, Mister Kitty Cat..." Lance said it so playfully, Keith forgot how to swallow and his coffee fell from his hands, soaking his lap in the substance. The look Lance gave was priceless as Keith started to scramble to get his pants off

This time for different reasons.

The coffee was a lot hotter than he expected it to be

"You know..." Lance laughed. "It would look bad if I walked out with your pants in my arms..." Keith kicked his pants off in anger, he still felt shame but the man already saw him in the knee highs.

"Then why don't you leave and get me a new pair?" Keith crossed his arms, trying to figure away out of this. Lance scratched the back of his head, sighing. 

"As you wish Boss...But still...can I have an answer before I leave?"

Keith kicked his pants towards Lance, who picked it up and looked at the size tag. "Huh, would you look at that, I got this size in my car." 

Keith rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Of course you would..."

Lance smiled looked back at Keith, eyeing him up and down. "You really do look good in those..."

Keith's fading blush came full force again. Lance folded Keith's pants, humming as just waited for Keith's answer. "Do I have to ask again? Yes or No? Date or Not?"

Keith looked out the window, doubt in his eyes. "You don't find this strange do you?"

Keith asked, only for Lance to crack into a large smile. "Please, nothing strange in you being sexy."

Keith let his eyes fall onto Lance's. "You think I'm sexy?" Lance nodded, walking up Keith and closing the gap between them. Keith couldn't help but feel a lump grow in his throat. Number 8 sure was a charmer

"I'm sure you say that to all the other Bosses you walked in on trying thigh highs..."

Lance leaned forward, whispering in Keith's ear and sending chills down his boss's spine.

"No, just you...."

Lance dropped Keith's pant's to the ground, as he closed the gap between them. Keith was getting way too hot. Things were going way too fast and for once, he didn't mind.

"What happened to "getting me some new pants."?" Keith let out a hushed breath. Lance leaned in chuckling, his deep blue eyes falling onto those strange colored ones.

"I could give you mine..." Lance whispered. "Save the trip down. Besides, you haven't given me an answer yet..."

Lance let Keith play with his belt, pulling the leather strap away. Lance's pants sliding to the ground to his ankles.

It wasn't long before Lance lifted Keith up, resting him on the table. Leaning in with lust in his eyes and desperation in his voice. 

"So what's your answer?"

Keith could not believe he had to say it. "Yes I'll go out with you..." 

Lance leaned in closer, his lips puffy. "Tonight?"

Keith nodded, leaving Lance to be happy with that silent answer.

He leaned in, quick and fast. Pressing a small kiss on Keith's brow, before pulling away and leaving his boss confused on the table. 

"Wait...What?"

Lance kicked his pants off, grabbing it from the ground and handing it over. 

"Welp, here's your pants." Lance smirked, giving a wink.

Keith took the article of clothing, not sure of Lance's game.

"You must be joking!?"

Lance nodded "no". 

"Please, what do you take me for?" Lance picked up Keith's pants and sighed."These are a mess tho..."

Keith looked like he could kill the man and get away with it. 

"YOU MUST BE JOKING RIGHT?" There was no way in hell he got played like that and left hanging.

Lance laughed, pulling on Keith's pants. 

"I don't do sex on the job, let alone having sex with a guy I just met." Lance gave a large gin. "So you tonight at 6, boss!"

Lance quickly made his way towards the door, leaving Keith to quickly jump off the desk.

 

"Lance, wait..."

 

Lance turned around, wondering what he wanted now. 

"Yes?"

"Go get me another cup of fucking coffee because i'm going to need it after today..."

“Whatever you want Boss.” Lance broke into a smirk, opening the door and closing it behind him, leaving the flustered man alone.

Keith let out a huff, looking at his reflection in the window and giving a heavy sigh. He did look kinda hot, Lance wasn’t wrong on that. He then crossed his arms and frowned.

Never in his life had he had someone trip him up so bad in under an hour, more so a man he just hired.

“How the fuck did that happen?”

Keith’s eyes twitched as Lance’s face crossed his mind. It was that damn smile. That smile that made his heart flutter the moment he saw it. He looked at the door with hatred, before walking to it and locking it.

He was not going to have another accidental walk in because he knew his heart wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

Keith leaned on the door, before sliding down and letting everything set it. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna be dating a hot intern…” 

****

Lance looked at the coffee pot as a new pot of coffee was starting to brew. His mind going a mile a minute. He bent down on the ground, hugging his knees and hiding his blush. He could hear people in the background, whispering about bets again. 

He cracked a smile, wondering if anyone had any bets that the Boss and the Intern would be getting it on. He buried his head deeper into his knees, sighing heavily into it. 

“Oh my god, what the fuck am I doing?”

A soft, understanding pat came upon Lance’s head. He looked up to see the redhead from the cubical. 

“Don’t worry Lad!” He spoke with joy, pulling out the Brandy bottle. “I have more if you need it!”

Lance gave a large grin. 

“You, my man, are a lifesaver.” Lance stood up, grabbing the bottle and looking at it. He blinked when he heard the redhead “hummm.”

“Weren’t your pant’s a different color just a moment ago?”

Lance looked away, like he was a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

How was he going to get out of this predicament. 

“Now that’s a funny story my man...”

Lance swallowed hard. His first day on the job was going to be a long and hard one and he wouldn’t have it anyother way, not with a hot Boss like Keith.

“...that I will tell you on another day because the coffee is done!” 

Godbless Black Knee Highs and Coffee.

END


End file.
